


Proud Dads

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Fluff, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Team Seven celebrates Sasuke's birthday and Gai tells Kakashi some important news.KAKAGAI WEEK - DAY ONE - Prompt: Dads.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Proud Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first year I decided to participate - since I've thrown myself back into Naruto. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, I hope you enjoy it!

"Lee you exude the most beautiful energy, we need to channel that into something constructive, like sparring or running." Gai picked 6 year old Rock Lee up and placed him on his lap. The child was barely into the academy and he wanted Lee to be the best in the class. He was upset when he found out that Lee was an orphan and he decided to adopt little Lee, to show him the same love his father had given him. Lee looked almost exactly like Gai which made it easier to trick the academy children into thinking he was his real father. No adult made any different assumptions either. He wanted to pour his heart and soul into being the best dad on the block. He was currently being out shined by a certain Copy Ninja but Gai never loses especially with the way Lee looked at Gai as if he was his world and how he hangs on every word.

"Father, can I go on runs with you in the morning? I want to be ready to beat my rival, Neji!" Gai's heart swelled. He had a rival just like him and who was he to stand in his way.

"Absolutely but we will need to take it slow, if you do the amount of laps I do, you will tire before you get halfway done." The little kid jumped off his father's lap and ran circles around the living room. Gai couldn't hold back the laughter as his precious son tried to prove himself.

_________________________________________________

"If you eat ramen everyday you will turn into a noodle, is that what you want, Naruto?" Naruto's excited giggling at the idea of being a noodle answered Kakashi's rhetorical question. Sighing he turned to the pouting Uchiha on the couch, who was upset Naruto wanted ramen on HIS birthday. "Sasuke, it's your birthday so you get to choose, what did you want to eat for dinner?" Sasuke sat up and mumbled something before crossing his arms and looking away. "I didn't catch that." Kakashi stood up and walked over to pick up the now flustered Uchiha, so he can hear him.

"I said I wanted ramen." He grumbled again before looking at an ecstatic Naruto. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wanted it because Naruto wanted it but he asked the question anyway.

"Are you sure that's what you want, and not what Naruto wants?"

"Yeah, I want it." Sasuke looked Kakashi in his exposed eye to try and prove it was really his choice. Kakashi chuckled before planting a masked kiss on his adopted son's forehead.

"Okay, let me get Sakura and then we will go." Kakashi put Sasuke down next to Naruto, leaving them alone in the living room so he can fetch his napping daughter. Sasuke hugged Naruto after making sure the Copy Nin left the room. Kakashi seen it but decided not to say anything. If he said anything it would ensure that would never happen again, and he couldn't have that.

"Sakura wake up, we are going to get some dinner." He made sure he was as annoying as possible, however little Sakura pretended to sleep. Kakashi had no choice but to poke the bottoms of her exposed feet, her one weakness. A loud screeching giggle let him know he was successful in waking her up.

"Stop I hate that!" she said in between giggles.

"Come on little bug, let's get dressed so we can celebrate Sasuke's birthday." She got up and bounced into her closet to find her favorite outfit. He left her alone to get ready and made his way back out into the living room. Sasuke had his shoes on and he was helping Naruto's with his. Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

He had adopted Naruto when he was a baby, barely a month old, he was only 16 himself but he knew that Naruto's parents would have a fit if he found out the Third Hokage left his child to the terrible orphanage. Sasuke came a few years later, His family was used as a stepping stool for Danzo and he didn't want Sasuke to grow up feeling unloved and hated, like he did. Kakashi was worried about him remembering that night but he was too young.

Sakura was his newest little ankle biter and he loved her to bits. Her family was having a problem taking care of a shinobi who couldn't control her chakra. They gave her to Iruka who decided Kakashi was the best to care for her. He felt the worst about her situation, it was something out of her hands. She was smart enough and old enough to see what her parents did.

The first month with her here was a disaster, she wouldn't stop crying and asking why her parents left her. All Kakashi could do was hold her and tell her that he was going to help her and care for her. Eventually she stopped crying and let Sasuke and Naruto in. They helped her overcome her sadness and now she's a happy child. Kakashi remained worried about her mental health so he takes her to Inoichi for some therapy. She's made fast friends with his daughter Ino. The budding friendship rivals even Gai and his, and nothing could make him happier.

Sakura bounded out of her room and straight into Naruto's waiting arms. His best trait is hugging anything that moves as long as they are okay with it. Sakura will never turn down a Naruto hug. Their loud giggling shook Kakashi out of his proud parent haze and he hustled the kids towards the door.

"Alright my lovely children let's go to Ichiraku's before my stomach eats itself. Hold hands." They giggle as they grab on to each other and leave the house.

____________________________________________

Gai was on his way to the playground with Lee when Kakashi and his kids rounded the corner, leaving Ichiraku's.

"Oi Rival!" He called out to his friend who turned and waved. Gai walked over to the Copy Nin's ragtag group while his own was child running behind him. "I was just heading to the park with my little Lee." Kakashi looked behind Gai to see the mini me hiding behind Gai's leg.

"Hello Lee," he smiled at the child who felt like Kakashi wasn't a threat and started moving from behind his father's leg, "We were just out celebrating Sasuke's birthday."

Gai released his signature Maito Gai smile. "Happy birthday Sasuke!" The birthday boy looked simultaneously fascinated and disgusted by Gai.

"Thank you." Sasuke didn't know what to do with the ball of energy standing in front of him. Kakashi had to hold back a laugh. Lee watched Sasuke for another minute before mimicking his father.

"Yosh! Happy Birthday!" Lee was adorable, Kakashi will give him that. Sasuke said thank you and then looked up at Kakashi, as if to silently plead for them to leave. Little Naruto wasn't having it however.

"'Kashi can we go to the park too! I wanna train with Lee!" He was vibrating with excess energy, reminding Kakashi that usually kids feel sleepy after eating eight bowls of ramen but not Naruto.

"Uh let's ask Sasuke, do you want to go to the park?" Kakashi glanced over at Sakura who also looked like she wanted to go to the park. Sasuke picked up on it and began to develop the same contagious energy Naruto gave off.

"Yeah! Let's go please!" Kakashi sighed and nodded. Gai won this battle. 50-51.

They make it to the park and the kids bolt straight for the climbing frame. Gai and Kakashi sit on a bench watching their little terrors try and climb the bars without falling.

"Sorry to derail your night Rival." Gai chuckled when Kakashi rolled his eye.

"It was bound to happen Naruto needs to run off his ramen energy before he's able to sleep a full night." The Hatake compound has a big enough backyard for 8 dogs and three children to run around in during the random bursts of energy they had after most meal times. 

Sakura had beaten the boys in the climbing challenge and she was currently gloating about it. Gai shouted words of encouragement to the boys while Kakashi was praising Sakura. Kakashi won this round. 51-51.

"Look at how fast she is. You did a great job training her Rival!" Gai couldn't help feeling proud of Kakashi. He's come a long way since "Friend Killer Kakashi", and he loved the way Kakashi takes notice of all of his children. Gai cleared his throat. "Kakashi, I'm adopting another child, her name is Tenten and her parents died on a mission. She's Lee's best friend and he doesn't want her to be alone anymore."

Kakashi turned to Gai and smiled, "That's a very good idea. If she loves Lee then she will adore you." Gai blushed a little and turned to watch Lee spar with Naruto. The kids gave up climbing after Sakura won so Lee and Naruto were fighting and Sakura was pushing Sasuke on the swing.

"The thing is, the day I get her is the day I was going to take you out on that date."

"Gai it's okay, we've been dating for years. I'm ready to settle down. You're my one and only and that's that. No need to chase me anymore." Kakashi looked at Gai's red face and laughed. He put his arm around the man's neck and kissed his cheek. "Just marry me Gai."

Gai sat sputtering for a little bit before nodding and smiling. He decided to risk it and kiss Kakashi on the lips, unfortunately Kakashi's laughter got the kids attention and they caught the whole thing.

The whole way home the kids wouldn't stop arguing about who gets to be the flower "launcher" as Naruto affectionately called it, at their wedding. Kakashi and Gai were walking behind the mess of shouting children, holding hands, content with finally having the family they always wanted.


End file.
